


Met You Before I Met You

by BatsuGames



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dominant Han Jumin, F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Knotting, Placeholder name, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Han Jumin, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slight one sided Zen/MC, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: You were a romance novelist, so writing emails to entice people to join an RFA Charity Event wasn't exactly out of your comfort zone.While you'd gotten along with the members, it wasn't surprising for you to have thought Jumin Han was going to be in an arranged marriage, until you'd written to him, [An arranged marriage, hm? I suppose if you’re fine with it then go ahead? Though I would have thought you’d have done so for the sake of business, if anything.][That is what I would do if the thought entered my head to find a wife if it’s to be arranged, but I would prefer not to think about women. Unless it is my soulbond.]What type of person would Han Jumin's bond be?[A/B/O Universe / Soulbond / Possessive Han Jumin / Sex]
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Met You Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> There's a place holder name, because using (Y/N) visually hurts my eyes, I really am not a fan lmao, and --- is okay but... Saito Ori is it. It's used a small handful of times.

You raise a brow at hearing about Jumin having a bride to be. [An arranged marriage, hm? I suppose if you’re fine with it then go ahead? Though I would have thought you’d have done so for the sake of business, if anything.]

[That is what I would do if the thought entered my head to find a wife if it’s to be arranged, but I would prefer not to think about women. Unless it is my soulbond.]

Ah yes, the soulbonds. Some couldn’t see in colour until they saw the other, others had timers, some had pets that acted like the bond that lived until their bond died, and others, like yourself, had red string. Most people had different types of the soulbond marks to show what type of person to look for. For instance, felines of all kinds seemed to like you, and you had a fondness for cherries you were sure wasn’t entirely yours. You had to wonder what it is that showed you to your soulbond. Was it your love of reading? Your tendency to overwork when focused? Perhaps it was just your love for food from all over the globe?

You didn’t have any particular like for a certain animal, so you didn’t think your partner had a pet that would remind them of you…

It was quite curious that, afterward finding their soulbond, a second sexual trait would awaken, and one would either be Alpha or Beta or Omega. There was an odd sense in you that tickled that you’d be an Omega. You wonder about that.

Randomly, you put [I’ve a red string.]

[As do I,] Jumin responded. [And a pet, my beloved Elizabeth the Third.]

[That’s why you get so crazy over that cat?! I thought you were just weirdly addicted!] Zen made an exasperated emoji. [Jeeze, and I’ve been insulting it the whole time. My bad, trust fund jerk.]

Jumin did his own three dots emoji. [Quite.]

[I’ve got a timer and footprints!] Yoosung perked up with, [And I think my attachment to games is it as well :)]

[I can only see in reds and I have their initials. Wouldn’t happen to be M-M, would you, jagiya? Are you my soulbond?] Zen asked, knowing it wasn’t and sending an emoji wink.

Chuckling at that, you respond, [Nope! S-O is mine. Such a shame! I’m likeliest, out of you fine gentlemen here, to be with Jumin. Felines _really_ like me. I was at a zoo once and this lion kept following me when I walked around the pen. At least if a writing career fails me, I could be a lion tamer at a circus or work in a zoo! :^D] You joke with a smile.

Jumin gives a smile emoji. [The best choice, naturally. I applaud your taste in men.]

[Excuse you, CEO? This coming from the one who’d prefer not the think about women. What would you know about relationships?] Zen pointed out, which, yeah, fair.

You nod at that. [He does have a point. I’m happy to wait for mine now but I still went through a few relationships a couple years ago.]

[Hm, I shall read on it when I have a soulbond, so I may treat them well and right,] The CEO replied, which was nice to hear.

[Good for you, trust fund kid. But no boyfriend for you, jagiya? We’re in the same bout, huh?] Zen gives a sigh emoji.

[Yup! I’m definitely ready for mine to hurry his ass up. I think he got lost somewhere,] You joke once more, looking to your script. A beep, and an email came through. [Oh, got to go, I got an email in. Time to put my wordsmithing, silver-tongue charms to good use!]

[Good job, jagiya!] Zen gives a wink emoji.

[Thanks! Peace out, gents. Love love!]

You sign out, later on finding the boys thought it cute you always ended with that note.

.

You raise a brow at the next email.

_Wonderful writer, I do hope you’d meet up tomorrow morning to discuss the script being used for production?_

Huh, so your editor hadn’t been joking?

You send off a quick email of agreeing to meet, and make preparations for tomorrow before settling back down to continue your murder mystery as you flick through a chemistry book.

It’d be cool if you got Zen for your book’s lead protagonist…

.

Did you somehow get blessed?

Incredibly enough, the main man himself was there, next to Sung Minho who was directing it and patiently waiting while fiddling with his phone. You gain a grin on your face, taking your own out and logging into the chat. Suddenly, you were very glad to wear something that made you look pretty, a short sun dress with a fuzzy oversized knitted cardigan and beret and cute ankle boots. Oh, and if you stretched up, you knew it’d bare the base of stocking tops and looked sexy. With the dress also a v in the front that showed the tops of nice breasts you quite liked, and a wicked red lipstick… You were feeling killer.

Eyes on you from male attention had been a lot higher than usual as well. As looks came to you as you and your ever busy and overworked editor Miss Min Mina grabbed something out of her work briefcase, you idly look around with your arms stretching up, and then catch Zen’s eyes trailing up you. You smirk at him knowingly, giving a wink, and sent him a message. [It’s a pleasure to meet you Zen~]

He looks down, looks up at you and then makes a double look at his message and then gawps at you. [Really?!]

You stride over to him, ignoring your editor calling your name in exasperation. You give him a confident grin, flash the phone to him in which he sees the app open. “Didn’t think I’d be meeting you here of all places, lovely,” You begin with, pocketing the phone and putting a hand to hip on the inside of your coat. “So! You may just be acting in the script based on my book, hm?”

“Jagiya! Is it really your book?” Zen asked, a bit gobsmacked. “I had no idea you’d published… and published with erotica.” He looked astonished for a moment before grinning. “Can I just say? _Loved_ those scenes.”

You give a bow, hands twirling dramatically. “You are most welcome, Zenny! I had to speak to so many guys about what it feels like for them and got so many lacking descriptions, but some were actually decent so, I try to get both views into it.” You sigh, head falling forward slightly. “But!” You perk up, “I’m really glad to hear I did a good job from a new friend. I’m so pleased I get to meet one of my RFA men before the actual charity event.” You smile up at him, warm and happy.

It surprised you to see Zen slightly flustered. “Same! I’ve wanted to see you in person since you got into the chatroom, and I’m not disappointed, princess.” He grins back at you. “We need to commemorate this!”

“Let me guess…? Does it involve a front facing camera?”

“Selfie time! The others will be jealous I met you first,” Zen brags, taking it out and bringing you under an arm. “Smile!”

You do so for a few shots, and he uploads a couple, one of a serious one, and another of silly faces to the messenger.

“Miss Saito, please, we must start the meeting,” Your cute editor began, and you nod.

.

You smile a little sadly at what Jumin was telling you about living a life where everyone tried to be on your good side for some sort of prestige.

[Ori, even if I sounded pathetic, please don’t laugh at me.] Jumin’s words made you frown.

[Laugh? Why would I laugh at you opening up to me?] You ask, and think that it was pretty sudden he did, too. [I’m happy to hear what’s on your mind and getting to understand you better.]

[Hm. Zen has seen you.]

You bink.

[Yes?]

[I also wish to meet you.]

Blinking again, you re-read it. He wanted to see you? [I’ve no issue with that? We can meet whenever you’re free? I can work from wherever and at whenever as long as I have my laptop and harddrives.]

[Then, I’d like to meet you before the charity event. Tomorrow evening, please come to C&R. I’ll have Driver Kim pick you up from a location away from the apartment. Seven pm?] Jumin offered.

Confused, you just agreed, [Sure?]

.

Jaehee seemed worried the next day, saying Jumin had put his beloved cat into a cage, and that he was missing out on work, cancelling meetings.

[That’s definitely concerning. I’ll see what’s up with him. I’ll go in earlier.]

[Please do, and thank you.]

And so you do, the security guard letting you into the room.

And the most delicious scent took over you. You felt like you went into a bit of a daze and then your pinkie finger was tugged so you snap your head to where the now brightly glowing red string was being gently pulled upon. Eyes follow the string and you trace your eyes along the expensive flooring where the string had greatly shortened. Shined men’s oxfords shoes enter your vision, and you flick a stare up a fit body in a tailored suit and lock eyes on the hand being held up. The other end of the red string of a soulbond. You swallow, and then turn to the slate grey incredulous gaze of Jumin Han. He’s the one that smelt so good to you.

All could confirm the bond when one of the senses took the partner in, a touch, a look. Yours was scent. You knew him before you’d even seen him.

“Jumin,” You greet softly, almost a whisper, and it makes him shudder. “You smell delectable.”

“I feel like I’ve seen you a thousand times,” He replies, drinking you in. His hands twitched suddenly, the same time you felt a fizzle of something go down your spine. Within three strides, he’s mere inches from you. He reaches up, touching your cheek with the back of his hand and the pair of you watched his red string dissolve in pretty little sparkles. “My soulbond.”

Lifting a hand, you holding onto his, keeping it against your cheek. “I’m glad I met you relatively soon, soulbond. To think, I was just joking about being likeliest to have you as my soulbond.”

“I was focused on you since you entered the chatroom. It must have been this,” Jumin murmurs, then he smiles, his arm coming around your waist and pulling you close as he steps to you. He flickers his gaze all over your face, appreciating. “You’re beautiful, Ori.” He loves the heat that flares from you, the soulbond gently directing his attention to you. It was addictive, and he wanted to gravitate to you and stay in your orbit. Would you mind staying here from now on? Did you really need to stay in that lonely apartment of Rika’s? You were bonds, and he couldn’t imagine the pair of you being parted for so much of a day.

And you definitely would be seeing him every day.

Already the thought of letting you out of his sight was making him inwardly shift unhappily.

You give him a wink. “You’re not bad yourself, Jumin. I almost don’t know what to say now I’ve met you. I’m so unprepared. I didn’t even notice the string get brighter and shorter.” You lean forward to his chest. “You smell so good.”

That made him smirk a little, and he realised that his canines were growing, little pads on the lower gums popping out for cushioning. “Ah. I’m Alpha.” He bared teeth as he tongued one and hummed as you shuddered. “I just want to eat you up. How can I so utterly want you so quickly?”

You hold onto your neck, where the scent gland was forming more and more in his presence and with his touch. It felt like a bubble under the skin, soft and bouncy. “Oh, the scent gland.” You take your hand away and look at your fingers, wondering if it really was addictive or-

Jumin snags your hand lifting it to his nose and a rumble leaves him. It’s good he has you in his hold, because your knees weaken at hearing the Alpha growl for the first time and he catches you, easily holding you fully against him. The scent of you makes his mouth water, and he croons a rumble at you that’s even softer than before and it’s making you look at him all sparkly eyed. It’s a delightful look on you and he wants to keep in there. New instincts begin to clamour in him, demanding to mark you, but he holds them back, knowing he’d have to heavily practise this self-restriction. It would be incredibly hard, what with how unbelievably perfect you felt against him.

He didn’t think he’d be one for a foreign woman, or so curvaceous, but he was pleased you were you.

Head ducking, he couldn’t fully control himself when your beckoning body and scent gland took his attention. His tongue licked a path, and it was remarkable how compelling it was for him to do it again, especially when you sighed out with your mixing Omega coos making him dizzy and clingy as they chime in his head. He has to fully drag you up against him. Has to have your body touching as much of his as possible. Instincts command he mark you with his scent.

But he blinks when you’re suddenly pushing him away, and he could detect the upset notes in the air. Immediately he snaps out of his lusty haze, inner Alpha needing to know what was hurting you somehow. “Ori?”

You’re so overwhelmed, it was a touch frightening from how swiftly you wanted to fall into it. “Too much too soon. I… I am incredibly happy to meet you, but I just need some time. Can we uh, not do that yet?”

“Of course. Forgive me. I hadn’t meant to be so brazen with you.” Jumin apologizes. “Is there anything I can get you? For you, I’ll procure anything you wish, my Omega.” He likes saying that, and he practically rumbles the words out from satisfaction that you were. Looking so pretty, staring up at him and looking ruffled from his attentions, he almost falls back into holding you and licking you over. He wants your taste on his tongue, the phantom touch of your fingers pressing into him.

You grin bashfully. “Honestly, I had come around because Jaehee was worried and I was also getting overly concerned for someone I’d only met a few days, and online at that. Should I have known you were mine?”

Melting on the inside at your words, he shook his head. “How could either of us? Until I saw your picture with Zen,” This part makes him look displeased, lips pursing a minute, “And his unworthy hands all over you, I knew it was you. I didn’t say anything as I wanted to wrap my head around it.”

“I see. Well, let me first ask, is Elizabeth well? After Zen’s dream…” You frown and look around. “Oh, she’s my familiar, isn’t she? Where is she?” Familiars were the term for a soulbond mates pet with the other soul bond’s characteristics, and when they met, the pet would be very close to them instantly.

Guilt washes over him. “I… put her in a cage.”

“W-What? Why?” You stiffen and move back a step.

“If Choi Glam and Sarah try to steal her, they will not be able to do so easily,” Jumin explained, doing his best not to follow you to keep near. “Let me show you her. This way.”

“I don’t think it wisest to keep her in the cage, Jumin.” You look around the place. “If they do come in, then it’s easier to catch a cat already in a cage that to chase it around the apartment.”

“Hm.” Jumin ponders that, seeing the reasoning in that.

You gently say, “I’d really like it if you’d let her be free in her own home. I think she would too.”

His Alpha nudges him when you say that, and he’s on his knee in an instant, key out, and unlocking the cage to do as you wished. He suddenly realised his Alpha instincts really, _really_ wanted to make you happy. When he looked at you, seeing you grin at him all shiny eyed and thankful, he realises it also doesn’t matter because he’d do whatever you wanted to keep you by his side as his. When you duck down to meet Elizabeth, it’s difficult not to cover you with his body and tempt you into intercourse right then and there. Just the thought made his mouth water again- He shakes his head. “Ori, this is Elizabeth the Third.”

It was oddly emotional meeting her, and you could feel your eyes mist over as she steps her front paws onto your lap and rubs her face along your chin. “Hello, familiar.” You stroke her with both hands and she fell over you at the rough scratchies she was getting, stretching at it all.

Jumin was so happy to just watch, and he did. When you looked at him with a smile, he felt his heart squeeze at how perfect you were. He immediately followed when you stood up, alert to whatever you wanted. He chuckled when Elizabeth stretched up to you and you pluck her up and put her on your shoulders, bent over a little. “Both of my pretty ladies. I feel blessed.”

You reach for his hand and he takes yours the split-second you do. His fingers entwine with yours and he holds firm and it sends flares of warmth along you. It was more spiritual than physical, like your soul had taken a dip in a hot bath and relaxing you. Your Omega was humming happily at this. “It is great to be here, but, I was here because of those two women, and to get you back to work.”

“Those two women will no longer be an issue. I have you, and I intend on courting you without distraction and unswerving certainty on making you my mate. Technically,” He went on, lifting your hand where the red lines of his name were on your pinkie, “To the law, we are already married if we declare it. So, even if nothing happens, there is nothing they can do. I belong to you. I am your Alpha.”

“Using our bond like that? Harsh, Jumin,” You tease, tugging on his arm playfully. “But, I don’t want them around you now.” You make a cringe face. “That’s too much. Sorry.”

He lifts your hand and kisses the back of it, unknowingly making you melt. “Not at all. I’d say it was very fair, as I cannot stand the thought of any other man or woman touching you. Please, will you stay the night? The thought of you gone from my territory is… disrupting.”

“Just tonight,” You agree, “I’m not really prepared for anything longer than that.”

Jumin brings you to the kitchen. “You will have anything you wish. Just tell me and I will get it for you. Let me get you a drink.”

“You really don’t have to do that, it’s fine, but some tea will do.”

“I wish to. Green tea?”

You sigh a little at his insistence, sitting down at the kitchen island he gestured to, Elizabeth jumping onto the table at your prompting. “Yes please. And no, I’m fine with buying my own things. It’s more rewarding for me to.”

Jumin could understand that, but there’s no way he wasn’t buying you everything he wanted to anyway. “I believe appropriate courting gifts are something handcrafted… but it has to be quickly done,” He mused out loud as he set about making tea for you. He found himself staring at you multiple times, with you smiling back in amusement each time you caught him as you played with Elizabeth the Third. He couldn’t help it, you were just so attention grabbing. He felt blessed that, in a world of billions, with soulbond couples only finding their partner forty percent of the time, he had you. There was no way he was going to mess this up. It made him smile when you crossed arms on the table and put your head on them, murmuring to the familiar and laughing at the head nudges.

The familiars were like the personalities of the partner soulbond… would that mean you’d be just as affectionate to him?

Jumin really wanted to test it.

You peek up when his scent practically flooded you, twisting your belly in _interest_ , and grin at him. “Thank you, Jumin.” A tiny croon of thanks comes from your throat and he stills before moving back again. “It’s so strange but natural to have these sounds just come out.” You watch him nod, tilt his head, and then a rumble comes from him. It makes you twitch your thighs together ever so slightly. “What was that?”

There wasn’t much reaction from you, which was slightly disappointing. Were the reports exaggerated about how much that affected Omega’s? “It seems my Alpha just wants to seduce you.” He tried again, a more focused one as he tilted close to you. Then he snapped out of that call. “Apologies, you had asked me not to and I did within minutes again.”

You needed a moment because you’d instantly felt the slick build down below. “Ahaha… Right.” You curse the squeak sound coming from you. You get up, knowing there was a chance he’d smell it. “Where’s your bathroom? Had a whole litre of water in the last hour,” You say, flustered and lying a little, fluttering hands before you as you give a weak smile.

“Of course.” He frowns, wondering at your expressions. “This way.”

Inside the bathroom, just as luxurious as everything else in this apartment. You quickly use and clean up with the facilities, and you see how shinier your eyes are and nicer your hair was in the well-lit mirror. Right, of course, ways to practically seduce your bond. The couple, when not an asexual pairing, were made to look so sexually attractive, and bonds were made, very usually, in the first twenty four hours. Something like 80% did. Not doing caused bemusement and or impressed looks.

You had every understanding why – lack of control.

Just the slightest of purrs and tasty slick had ejected from you to please him.

The smallest of requests, and Jumin had done as bid to provide for you.

Even now you knew Jumin was waiting outside instead of letting you be for the moment.

You take your phone out form your pocket and send Jaehee a private message. [Jaehee, keep it to yourself for now, but I don’t think Jumin is going to be away from me for a while. We’ve just found out we’re soulbonds.]

It doesn’t even take five seconds before [?!] comes through, and you nod ruefully.

[Yup.]

[I see! Congratulations! I’m surprised he’s not also messaged me with you messaging me and telling me to stop.]

[I’m currently trying to cool off in the bathroom. Sorry, but, again I don’t think he’s going to be anywhere but where I am. Perhaps send up work?]

[If it gets done,] Jaehee quips teasingly. [I apologize, that was forward.]

[Not at all. And hey, some might get done if I can resist the bond. Gotta go.] You put it away, primp a little, and then make your way out. “Jumin,” You murmur, almost smacked in the face with his scent as he unfolds crossed arms and shifts from the wall. It was almost agitated? He comes over, tilting over you. “What is it, bond?”

“I could hear you texting. Who were you texting?” Jumin doesn’t want anything coming between you and him, not now in these important moments. Nothing was to be allowed in here with him other than you. Displeasure rumbled from him.

“Jaehee.” You see him calm down and swallowed. You could practically see the Alpha roaming under his skin, in the essence of him flaring with it as if it were pacing. “About work. She’ll likely be sending up work for you to do.”

“There’s no way I will pay attention to anything other than you.”

“I understand, but I’d feel guilty if my visit was to help Jaehee and I made it worse for her. Just, some work?”

“Some work will be completed.” Jumin compromised, grasping your hand and pulling you back to the kitchen, liking the feel of your skin on his and how you fell into step with him without question. He passes you your tea, watching you take a sip and then nodding, satisfied you were watered. “Are you hungry? I shall have my chef make whatever you wish? You need energy.”

The implication of why you needed energy… You cleared your throat. “Quite. I… something Korean.”

That was easily done. “And for dessert?”

You blurted out, “Sticky toffee pudding,” instantly, and then put a hand over your mouth. “It’s a childhood favourite. Don’t worry, I don’t think a Korean chef would know it-”

“My chef is global and you will have what you desire from me,” Jumin replies, already on his phone and making the order. His eyes watched you warmly, taking in every movement as he spoke his demands. When you picked his hand up and inspected it, he paused when you kissed his inner wrist, and felt the tingles throughout his hand. There was a slow exploration to your touches, and his Alpha hummed in enjoyment at your attentions.

While the food coming in about half an hour later made you happy, Jumin could practically feel the way you shimmered in happiness with his eyes closed as you had the pudding. Admittedly, the desire to drizzle the sauce on you and lap you up was incredibly tempting. It didn’t help when you made little sounds of pleasure from your throat.

It only reminded him of the unmarked scent glands, and his teeth ached for a moment.

“This is so good!” You say, Omega chirping sounds coming out. “Thank you so much, Jumin.”

With the way you licked the spoon, he couldn’t help but say, “I’ll learn to make it for you.”

“That’s…” You felt a blush heat your cheeks. “A really nice courting gift, thank you.”

It wasn’t intended as such, but that sparked something in him to make it so. “Would you be averse to eating another?”

“Oh, I can eat another if given the chance,” You confide openly, grinning a little foolishly.

“Good. Stay here. I shall learn and make you it right now.” Jumin calls his chef again and the older man comes in once more. “Do not go near my bond while she watches us do this. It is for her I will memorize how to do this,” Jumin warns, and the man in whites nodded politely with an ‘of course, sir’.

And so, you watch the two before you, across the island, make it on portable stoves and a mini oven in little ramekins and couldn’t help but smile. You could feel his gaze making sure you were watching, that he wasn’t making you bored. You give him a grin or wink or whatever you felt he needed to keep going, and he did, looking a bit proud.

Cute.

Eventually, the dessert was presented to you, the chef silently bowing his goodbye, and you grin up at Jumin. “You made me sticky toffee pudding.”

“Try it.”

You did, putting a hand to your mouth. “It’s so good. Here!” You offer him a spoon.

Jumin turned your hand to you. “It is all for you, my Omega.”

“It’s what my tongue tastes of, Jumin,” You say with a lurid smile. “Don’t you want to know what I taste like?” You ask, as if innocent. “I want you to know.”

So, Jumin pulled your hand to him with the filled spoon and ate, staring at you.

“I… don’t think I can wait.”

.

You mewl and shift as his knot obnoxiously nudges your insides and his tongue continuously licks at your bitten gland. “Jumin,” You sigh out and draw him into a sloppy kiss. You were so tired from all night sex, from the multiple knotting’s your poor abused pussy has greedily taken, and now technique has gone. Not that he minded in the slightest, your mate relishing in all the attentions you gave him, nuzzling into your neck and returning to the licks of your scent gland.

“One more, my omega. Just give me one more orgasm from this cute pussy my knot is stuffing so well…” He thrusts into you, rumbling and curling down to suck your nipple into his mouth.

It’s insane how you can build up again as he lets go and murmurs praise into your ear.

“Alpha,” You keen as you go over the edge and he holds you near.

.

You’d come out to clean sheets after a wash with Jumin, who sniffs at the air before nodding and allowing you out the bathroom in his bathrobe.

Jumin sighs when he fiddles with his perfectly done tie. “I do not wish to go to work when you are here alone.”

You tilt your head, laptop on the bed and you getting up. “It’s the same building. I can call you if I need you.”

“It is too soon,” Jumin frowns at you as he sweeps over. “I should make sure you are well and catered to. In fact, I should not be working.” His hands hold your waist.

“You’ve a business to run and a family to take care of,” You remind him, smiling, knowing you’d miss him too, stroking.

“You are my priority, Ori, the one I consider bonded wife now.” His lips smirk as he ducts down to kiss you. “The one I will pleasure for the rest of our days. You’re mine.”

“So, you’re making me a puddle of goo on the ground, but you still have work, though…” You frown. “They won’t come here, will they? Those women?” Anxiousness leaves you. You were a writer, not a businesswoman, and you were great with friendships but not so much in confrontation. It was made worse now you were an Omega and had your Alpha. Not so much that you’d become wimpy, but more that you wanted to have your Alpha look after you and deal with it because Omega knew Alpha wanted to.

Frustrating.

That makes a low growl leave him as his arms slink around you and have you fully pressed to him. “I do not like the scent of your fear, nor the sound of it. I shall make sure no one enters. Don’t leave unless you tell me first. I do not want you gone from here.”

“You want me in your domain, your territory?” You hum as you hear the confirming rumble from him. “Huh. I kind of want to drag you back into bed.” You wink and turn from him to go back to bed.

Jumin grasped you not by the hand, but by the mound between your legs, making quick work of your body as he sucked at your gland and rubbed your needy clit. When you came he purred at you. “Not a day with us together will you go without your slick perfuming me in some way.” Other mated couples would know, but there would be the unsure sense from others unmated to back off. A natural ‘wedding ring’ deterrent the smart would take heed of. “I will be back to check on you.”

“Please do,” You sat on the bed and joined in on the kiss he gave you. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll wait for you. Get things done fast, yes?” You stroke his jawline.

He purred. “Ah, my Omega… I’ll be thinking of you.” With that, he reluctantly left. He made sure to inform the guards no one but him entered.

.

You’d been so into writing for the past few hours that you didn’t even notice as time flew by, happily doing two chapters worth. Damn did good sex give you a buzz. There was something trilling in the back of your head, but as you crack your back, you jerk as hands touch your shoulders. You jump up, spinning around to see an amused Jumin. You trill out a happy annoyed tone in reaction that has him smiling and you sulk a little.

“Did you not notice my presence, my Omega?” The tone is full of enjoyment of your look.

“Something in the back of my head said to pay attention, but I was deep into my writing,” You butt back with, saving your work. “So, it’s… Oh, it’s only twelve? Is it your lunch break?”

“It is our lunch break, bond.” He easily lifts you by the thighs, much to your embarrassment but he doesn’t care because your weight is the greatest comfort. He hums as he buries his head in your neck, the tenseness in his shoulders melting with your scent and warmth. Well, maybe the third. Your taste and heat were better. He licked at your gland, the marking irresistible to him. His hand swept up your thigh under the robe, squeezing at a buttock. Then he growled and pushed you up against the nearest wall, kissing you hard. He couldn’t help it, unbuckling his belt and trousers as you drew him into a kiss.

You keened at the feel of his chunky cock nudging to find your entrance, and then cried out when he speared into you, Omega tones harmonizing. He made little rumbling sounds to calm you down and make you feel better at his sudden entrance. “Gimme a sec… _Fuck,_ ” You mutter in English. “ _When the hell did I become so sex-crazed for one man?_ ” You pant a little and then squeezed, kissing him hard before he could ask about what you said. His hips jerked hard up into your pussy, his need for you after parting from you for five hours already there. You suck in a breathe as his fingers dug in and his cock shunted into you fast. “G-Gonna, already-”

He loves you grasping onto him, desperate for his cock. “Come for me Omega,” Jumin murmured, forehead to yours, “Look at me, Ori. _Come._ ” He growls and a full body shudder runs through you. He could see the moment it hit you, as you tensed up and then an almost agonised groan leaves you as you twitch and oh fuck you look so beautiful he can’t help but kiss you. You buck your hips and moaned into his mouth when he began to do long, slow drags of his cock that just felt right to do. He tempted himself with the idea of knotting you, but a hand around the bloated part of his cock stilled that and he came into you.

Marking you from the inside with his hot come was the best.

Pups came to mind from that, but as much as he wanted you stuffed to the brim with his kid, instincts wanting to breed you, he would bring it up soon. Otherwise you really would be pregnant before the week was out. He pressed into you, content for the first time in hours. His mate was stuffed with his cock and come, supine against him and lightly purring in her chest and he didn’t want to move for hours. He just slid you both to the ground and cuddled you against the wall. “Perfect Omega, you’re so perfect, my bond. Divine…” He kissed your cheeks and neck, making sure to pay a lot of attention to his mark that sent feel-good flares through you both.

You make a little sound as it began to feel good and you yip as his cock hardened at the coo he was beginning to know well. He began to kiss up your neck as he pushed you onto your back and he slipped his hand down to your clit. He fucked you well, uncaring of the time passing as you crooned and keened for him so prettily. It sent him dizzy and he only paused when the door knocking was loud and annoying. He growled loudly, threatening and warning and making sure they got the hint to get lost. He swiftly turned to you and rumbled comfortingly when you’d stiffened at the sound, idly understanding in the back of his head you were lost in the motions and this had made you distraught.

The man went a little overboard at you just being stunned by jerking out of Omega in lust mode all of a sudden. You give a purr and smile his way, but at the door going again you realise the two of you were fucking in the hallway. Flushed, you quickly scramble up and out of his clutches and dart into the bedroom. You didn’t make it passed the doorframe before you were caught. “Jumin-!” You look up at him, pleading. It seemed to be the wrong thing to do as he closed the door, pushed your front against it and just inserted his cock in again. A strangled sound leaves you, but your leg raised and your foot twines behind a strong calf as he fucks you hard for just leaving him like that.

His Alpha was in control here and he fucked up into you fast. The sounds of his cock shunting into your hot wet pussy echoed in the room, blocking out the sound of some sort of arguing in the distance. “Omega, Omega… Mine.” He bit into your mark, causing you to cry out as pleasure rocked through you and you came hard, shortly joined by Jumin who growled particularly noisily.

There was a silence. Both here and there.

It’s then you blush,, shift away from him and feel a bit mortified as you feel his come drop down your thigh. He kisses your cheek, a little worried. “We just, and they were-” You put head into hands and made an upset sound.

Jumin is hugging you. “No one should have entered at all, that’s the job of the security. It must be my father.”

“…Sex sounds in front of your father?!” You hiss-squeak out, wanting to cry. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“It is he that should be, forcing his way in. Come, let’s clean up, I brought you a dress like one of the ones you usually wear.” He pulls you to the en-suite bathroom, ducking to grab a bag. He would have wanted to get you something more extravagant, but Jaehee had advised against it and suggested something familiar and chosen by you previously. After washing you, and his Alpha rumbling happily the whole time for being able to take care of you and you were so cute all blushy for him, he washed himself. He left you changing as you went to his (now it’s _our_ , he proudly thought) room and got changed.

You really liked the cheery sunny yellow dress, and it went with the black-grey knit cardigan and black stockings you had been previously wearing that somehow did have rips or certain messy stains on. It was a bit princess-like, flare and puffy upper sleeves, but you suppose that was a bit of Jumin’s fantasy and you had that hidden by the cardigan.

Jumin was waiting at the end of the bed, slate eyes locked onto you and phone in his hand. He smiled gently at you. “You look like a very cute bumblebee.”

Laughing at that brightly, you trill around with a silly, “Bzzzz!” Then you come over to him as he sits and you can’t help but murmur with some Omega croons, “Thanks for the pollinating, Alpha.”

He growled lowly a new heat building in him. “You tempt me.”

“That’s the point,” You chuckle cheekily then you look to the door. “I really shouldn’t be afraid, hm?”

“No, I will take their words. Do not be afraid in my territory.” Standing, he passed you your phone. “It just vibrated.”

It was Jaehee with, [Am I to guess Mr Han will not be down again?]

You gave a grin. [I will try to have him go down again. Sorry!]

[No, I shouldn’t even be questioning it. This is perhaps, the best time for it to happen, despite hardships in the business.] Jaehee wrote.

Yoosung spoke up, [Why not? Did something serious happen?]

[Well, something serious to myself and Jumin, yes.] You reply, but you put the phone down when Jumin sits you down on the sofa, bringing you water to rehydrate after all that slick leaving you. “When should we tell the RFA?”

“As soon as. I do not want Zen or Seven or Yoosung thinking you available. I already know Zen has some feelings for you, and not many keep up with Seven’s wit and oddness.” He looked over at noise again before sighing and turning back to you, a little irritated. “I will dislike their scent in our rooms but needs must. Here.” He hands you a comb for your wavy long hair and smiles before going to the door.

Jumin brings them in and you get your first meeting with his father, Chairman Han, Glam Choi and… Sarah.

You pause in brushing your hair for a moment to give them curious looks but say nothing.

Your bond comes to your side and you slip your phone and comb into your pocket as he holds a hand out. When you take it and stand up. “Father, guests, this is my soulbond, my Omega, Saito Oriana.”

“The writer?” Glam Choi blurts out, surprised. “I’ve read all seven of your works, I… had not known you were so young, and to have written such books.”

You laugh lightly. “Oh, did you?” You have a little smirk on your face and you hum, thinking. “Let me guess, your favourite was ‘Sunstroke’, perhaps?”

She blushed a little and nodded. “How did you guess?”

“No real reason,” You reply smoothly, a teasing in your tone. It was definitely one more geared to a person wanting monetary stability, a rich nobleman taking interest in a talented musical performer. A bit meh to you, but you were good at character development and sex scenes and despite the cheesiness of the period piece it was a fan favourite and enjoyable to write. “But, I’m glad you like my works. I’m currently working on my next two. I’ll dive into more soulbond stuff now I have a base for it.”

Jumin nods at that, smug at you wanting to flaunt your relationship through your talent. A big sign that you were his. Good. “Admittedly, I had read one of your books when I began to talk to you when you joined the organization.”

That surprises you. “No, which?” You ask in disbelief.

“Raucous.”

“Huh? I didn’t expect that book. Why?”

“It’s the only one with any information on you that isn’t found online,” Jumin explained, seeing you grin and chuckle under your breath. “This means, father, that there is no way I shall be officially marrying anyone other than my bond. This woman,” He cuts his gaze to Sarah, “Shall have to find a different buyer to sell to. I do not believe she will have trouble if she is a good businesswoman. You are no longer welcome in C&R, miss. Chief Kyung,” He raises his voice. “See this woman out. She is tainting the air with her scent.”

Sarah made a sound of outrage but was pulled away.

“Jumin, that was rude to Sarah-” Mr Han begun.

The CEO wasn’t considerate of that and interrupted, “I do not care. Some other woman’s scent that tried to marry me in my territory is in no way conducive to making sure I have a happy life with my bond. I will not have it spoilt in any way I can help.” He grasp both of your hands in his, lifting them to just before your face and kisses them. “It will be kept sacrosanct.”

You’re incredibly flattered and go to his ear. “You should know I’ve pledged my loyalty to you, Jumin,” You whisper, making him shiver. “Complete and true. I can do no other but only be yours.” You shift back, a happy smile on your face as the older two look at you both.

Jumin leans back as well, but not far. “You shall both be invited to our wedding.”

“Wedding?” All three of you say, but it’s your question, more amused, that Jumin turns to. “Who says we’re getting married?”

Jumin watched you, focused. “I want you legally mine as well as spiritually.”

That makes you suck in a breath as the word bounces in your head. You let go of him, arms crossing with the side of a finger going to your lower lip, “It _was_ spiritual, wasn’t it? What a great descriptor, I have to use that. Do excuse me, it’s a pleasure to meet you both but inspiration hitting isn’t to be missed! Let’s have dinner sometime!” You wave at them both cheerily and go off quickly, scampering to go write.

Jumin followed. “What do you mean you’re not willing to marry me?”

“You’re already my Alpha?”

“I must make it more. In all ways I can. It’s imperative I do, Oria.”

You spin to him. “We can speak about this later. Oh! I have to leave. I have a meeting with the director for the new production. I’ll call a cab, it won’t be more than two hours. Don’t worry, Zen will be there.” You go to the bed, gathering your boots form the side of it and sit down

“That’s definitely something for me to worry about.” He determines, arms crossing as you pull on boots.

You give him a look as you zip up, impatient but affectionate. “He’s a romantic, Jumin, he’ll more than respect our soulbond.” He wasn’t deterred it seemed. “Go work, Jumin, it’ll distract you.” You begin putting your laptop away into your bag.

“Must you go now?” He sounded wanting of you.

“What makes you think I won’t be back?” You question curiously. “Like I couldn’t resist you for too long? Plus I’m very excited about this. One of my books will be a production, Jumin!” You bounce up and down a little.

“Hm, I’ll have us driven there and making sure Zen understands his new responsibility of your safety.” Jumin decides. “Then I will go to work. Come. Hm, father, Glam Choi. You are still here? Then I will escort you out. Chief Kyung, make sure Elizabeth the Third stays safe.”

Mr Han looked a bit ruffled by that, but Glam Choi holds his arm. “Let us go, dear.”

“Of course, my dear,” The Chairman replies, gently, giving in far too quickly. “Son, Miss Saito, I am happy you have found each other, and I will not push anyone upon you any more, you have my word. Indeed, the only little lady I am looking forward to seeing you with would be my granddaughter. That is, if you do have them.”

“Perhaps,” Jumin responds, because you’d obviously both not spoken of that after being so explorative of each others’ bodies. Despite the fact you could be right now. He’s been gratuitous with unloading into you. He loved it, after all. The ride down was full of light talking, mainly between yourself and Glam Choi, who wanted to hear about your books. “Excuse us.” Your hand was taken and he held onto your furthest shoulder, ducking down to whisper, “One of the things I did not want was my father just after fucking you in our corridor. I’ve yet to fully have you all areas.”

You felt your cheeks heat up. “Randy,” You accuse without heat and the pair of you step out, ignoring eyes on you.

He murmurs, “I blame you.”

You grin at him, knowing. “How mean. I just want you to look at me and not resist something irresistible. How’s that my fault?”

The Alpha chuckles, opening the door to the limo and ushering you in. Sitting by you after telling Driver Kim the address, he grasped your hand. He couldn’t help but fiddle with your fingers, kissing them occasionally as he tried not to think of you away from the safety of his penthouse. Out here. Where a hacker was on the loose and after you. Or the fact you’d go to Rika’s apartment soon. Wherever that is. “I will call V. I’ll make him tell me your apartment address.”

“It’s…” You tell him it. “It shouldn’t matter if you know or not, considering the hacker does. My own bond not knowing? Nah.”

Jumin smiles and gets through. “V, hello. You’re the first I’m telling. Our newest RFA member just so happens to be my soulbond, so I must thank you for keeping her in the RFA so I was able to get to know her. Yes, thank you. We have, yes. I find myself not wanting to part from my bond, but we have or duties, unfortunately. One that also includes my bond going to an unspecified apartment. V, I respect you, you are my closest friend, but I cannot fathom not knowing where my bond is at all times. You understand, yes? Good. I shall make sure to note it down. Inform Luciel I know the address now. I shall. I must go. I will see you soon, V.”

You smile, and your chin is lifted up and Jumin kisses you firmly. You part slowly. “I take it all is well, my bond?” You hold his thigh.

His arm slinks around you and pulls you close. “Yes. It is.”

Jumin would have it no other way. Not when it came to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Have been into MM lately, and kinda glad I'm hitting the train now because that means lots of fanart and works in general have been up for ages lmao. Tell me what you think! Most of my works are pretty self-inidulgent, but knowing what you like is awesome.
> 
> Might do a Zen fic too, if I'm feeling spicy.
> 
> Don't forget to throw a kudos, one click makes me smile!


End file.
